1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat packages for heating packaged food, use for therapeutic purposes and for heating other materials without using conventional heat sources such as electric energy, gas, oil charcoal etc.
2. Background
Packaged food is a widely accepted convenient food delivery system. Consumers' purchase decisions relating to such items are often driven by product convenience, portability, as well as how closely the food product parallels a conventionally prepared food item. Many such conventionally prepared foods are served hot. The emphasis on convenience is readily illustrated by packaged food products of interest to students (‘SNACKABLES™’), Tuna-to-Go, etc.) as well as those of interest to hunters, campers and employees or personnel at remote locations (sandwiches, freeze-dried foods, dehydrated foods). Packaged food that is subsequently heated during a flight is often used by airlines. As highlighted by these examples, pre-packaged food is widely utilized by (a) persons in remote or inconveniently located sites, (b) persons in situations not conducive to traditional food storage and preparation and (c) persons to whom the convenience of pre-packaged food is of paramount importance. In many such situations it is often impractical or unsafe to utilize conventional heat sources such as electric, gas or oil heaters or other traditional heating methods.
Much packaged ready-to-eat food is stored and served at room temperature (ambient temperature) despite the fact that the taste experience would improve materially were the food warmer when consumed. Moreover, consumers would prefer the option of purchasing food both convenient in packaging and easily heated without the need for conventional heating equipment. Such an option can be superior to and different from packaged food items presently available.
In colder environments increasing food temperature by as few as ten or twenty degrees Fahrenheit may significantly improve the quality of the food's taste. Food products packaged with heat elements designed and placed to heat the food contents to a degree sufficient to improve the perceived taste quality would be desirable for various entities or individuals including the institutional food delivery programs in prisons, hospitals, etc.
In many other situations, people need access to heat packages designed as comfort and therapeutic elements and in situations requiring responses to pain and/or discomfort due to bodily injury or environmental extremes. The same is true for animals, particularly domesticated animals. Self-generating heat chambers or enclosures can also be used to enclose botanical elements during cold weather. At present there are few self-heating conveniently packaged products addressing these needs, at least some of which lack ergonomic flexibility and are inefficient in heat delivery.
Safe materials that generate heat when exposed to atmosphere (i.e., by exothermic reaction) have been available for some time and are utilized, for example, in heating pads. The amount and consistency of heat generated varies depending upon the type of materials used that generate heat due to exothermic reaction, the quantity of the material used, the extent of exposure to atmosphere, etc.
This invention provides heat packages and heat elements for heating food and other materials and for use as heat pads. This invention also provides for self-contained food packages that can be heated when desired in a safe and efficient manner without the need for conventional heating sources such as stoves, electric heaters and the like.